This invention relates in general to building construction and, more particularly, to an assembly of inter-related components for interior trim of windows.
With existing building construction there is consistently encountered the need to remodel the interior aspects of windows of the type incorporating the usual, relatively deep jambs and sills. It is exceedingly costly to undertake such efforts by resort to replacing wooden components and, therefore, there is the need to provide means for modernizing in a manner which will be most attractive, yet economically achieved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window trim assembly comprised of a paucity of inter-related components which may be economically manufactured from moldable materials and which may be easily modified for accommodating a wide range of window jamb and sill dimensions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window trim assembly of the character stated which may be fixedly secured upon existing structure in obscuring relationship thereto by means of easily applied adhesive material thereby facilitating installation, as well as presenting a pleasing appearance unblemished by visible securing means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window trim assembly of the character stated which is especially adapted for utilization with windows located in immediate adjacency to bathtubs, basins, showers and the like in being designed for promoting water drainage therefrom.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a window trim assembly which may be easily installed by the average home owner without developed skill in the remodeling field.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a window trim assembly which is conducive to kit-formation so as to be available in the retail market as a typical "do it yourself" kit; as well as being available for facile usage by industry.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window trim assembly of the character stated which is amenable to presentation in infinite color patterns as well as being provided with any preselected surface ornamentation thereby presenting a extreme versatility for compatibility with any predetermined decor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window trim assembly of the character stated which is durable and reliable in usage; which may be installed upon existing structures without prior costly modification thereof; and which is particularly amenable for utilization with wall paneling as of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,740,908 and 3,564,788.